1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magazine bullet loading technology and more particularly, to a bullet loader for inserting toy bullets into a magazine, which avoids bullet sticking in the bullet chamber, facilitating bullet loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular toy guns (air soft guns BB-guns) are commonly shaped like a real gun and can be attached with a magazine for shooting plastic toy bullets. A magazine for toy gun can carry a big number of plastic toy bullets. When playing a toy gun, the player can repeatedly operate the trigger to shoot plastic toy bullets out of the barrel one after another. When the magazine of a toy gun is empty, the user must insert plastic toy bullets into the magazine manually. When inserting a plastic toy bullet into the magazine, the user must apply much effort to overcome the pressure of the magazine spring. This manual bullet loading method wastes much time and labor.
In view of the aforesaid problem, a bullet loader is created for inserting plastic toy bullets into a magazine. This design of bullet loader comprises a housing for accommodating toy bullets, and a plunger for pushing storage toy bullets out of the housing into a magazine. The housing comprises a bullet chamber for accommodating toy bullets, a guide tube connectable to a feed hole of a magazine, and a bullet passage in communication between the bullet chamber and the guide tube. During application, attach the guide tube to the feed hole of the magazine, and then reciprocate the plunger to push storage toy bullets out of the bullet passage into the guide tube and then the feed hole of the magazine. However, because the bullet passage is a detoured passage, toy bullets may be stuck in the bullet passage during operation of the plunger (the operation principle of the bullet loader can refer to Taiwan Patent M283155), interfering with the bullet loading operation. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.